Days After
by kitsunegirly
Summary: Ginny drops Harry in a matter of minutes but leaves him hanging with a future they may still have. Odd who comes along in your darkest days. Not full M rating yet but it will get there, and when it does be ready for yaoi lemons and crazy amounts of my insane mind working hard for your entertainment. Go R & R, no flames.
1. Chapter 1:Heartbreak

So I am long overdue for an update or new story. I was thinking a series of mini fics or something but after reading a couple of cute ones, I'm up to write. Finding pairings and such is odd for me, and a process in itself... So I hope you like it. I do not OWN Harry Potter or any characters herein, but who doesn't like to play god once in a while? Jk, seriously don't get all angsty or anything...Beware of Lemons and other odd yaoi things us fangirls do. Bit rusty so excuse and no flaming rage/hate.

Days After Chapter 1; Heartbreak...

They had to blend in as muggles for now. Harry knew this and did not mind as he had lived like a muggle for his young life, but that meant keeping a muggle job for now, at least for now. Ginny on the other hand was just getting back from quidditch practice. She kept going to practice when not trying waitressing jobs in nearby London cafes.

"Harry, I think we need to talk...I made pro starter...I have to go on tour with the team. I don't feel great about this but I'm going see other people while I'm gone... and so are you, but it's not a permanant end until one of us finds love elsewhere..okay?" Ginny said as she sat him down and took his hand. She knew very well he could be sensitive and she still loved him at this point.

"Ginny...you know I won't be able to make it on my own in this place. We've barely been managing anyways. And now you're just up and leaving?" Harry questioned her, the pain welling up as he wished she'd stay. At this she frowned and cast a spell, packing her bags in a second.

"Harry, I have to...this is my shot, if you want me back when I come back from this tour we'll talk. I need time to be myself and you do too." She said softly before kissing his forehead and carrying her bags outside to go to her parents to stare her extra stuff.

After she left Harry spent an hour watching the door, feeling like it was only a split second after, thinking if he just had the strength to go after her she would still be on the doorstep. Going after girls wasn't his style, but this was Ginny and he still couldn't bring himself to it. He cried out angrily as it sank in and stood only to throw a nearby glass of water at the blue solid oak door and it shattering like his heart. Harry could not stand this feeling. He quickly cleaned up the mess and the whole flat. He went to bed to try and sleep off this bad dream. That would be his luck right?

The next day he woke up just in time to drag himself to work and barely got through his day of blending in as a muggle retail manager, well shift manager, but still something higher paying than basic. It was not much and he had most of it taken in taxes. How did normal people do this again? Harry sighed, at least it was pay day. He got his check deposited with as little interaction with others as possible. Until he got to his street and saw an old schoolmate talking to a manager at another building. Without knowing it Harry began walking over.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, hello Potter...I'm applying for my own place, you live 'round here?" the blond asked as he waved and thanked the manager for the application.

"Yeah..this building over here by the post office. Do you have a moment to come hang out?" He asked oddly. He had wondered where the Malfoys vanished after the last battle.

Malfoy nodded and followed him in and looked around the place awkwardly as they got in. It was a mess only because Harry had lost his keys but he cast a spell to clean it once the door shut. In truth he was a bit off over Ginny and could not admit it.

"So how are you?" Malfoy asked making the first stab at being nice oddly.

"Honestly, I'm a mess, Ginny is a pro starter and had to leave abruptly for the tour...and she wants to see other people.." Harry sighed, he had to admit the hurt.

"Ah, I see...your place is nicer without her girly things though. I'm still with my parents for now. I can't wait to get out." Malfoy hissed as he thought of his disdain for his own Father at this point.

"Malfoy... there's no more trouble brewing with those of you death eaters left..right?"

"No Harry, I swear it. There are not enough death eaters left to cause a ripple. My parents and I are living like muggles and I need to get away from them...is this place two bedroom?"

Harry perked up and looked at his ex nemesis. He was acting strange and it scared Harry to death, agter everything he did he had the nerve to ask about a bedroom here? Like they could genuinely live together without trying to kill each other... Not knowing how they could actually get along if one thing had been different in the first moment they met. He had to admit it would be a new experience though.

"Two bedroom two bath. I think us rooming is a bad idea until we fully catch up and work out why we hated each other first." Harry said as he offered Malfoy a chair.

"Right, of course that's right Potter but...I need to go to work. Just over a street at the bank. Come by for lunch at the cafe next door about 4 pm?"

Harry nodded and showed Malfoy out. Yeah, this would be interesting. He quickly took a shower and changed, actually combing his hair. Odd that he hadn't seen Malfoy at the bank before... perhaps he had just gotten the job though. He left and got to the bank at 4:00 exact. He was nervous but happy for a new chapter after this discussion.

"Potter, ready?"

Harry turned to Malfoy and nodded. They headed to the cafe next door quietly and sat.

"So why do you hate me?" Harry started, direct about it, there was no point to beating aroung the bush on this.

"Damn Potter... I was frustrated that you wouldn't be my friend, and you were so fucking 'special'...I don't like being second best, you know this. No one treated you normal.."

"You think I wanted to be special? You seemed like a creep when we met and I like picking my own friends...If I hadn't been given this scar I would have had my parents, known who I was and probably be just like you but less greedy... and less snobby." Harry retorted quickly.

"Yeah sorry, but you were the chosen one and if we had been friends I could have had an equal...Crabbe and Goyle were stupid..." Malfoy stated as he realized everything stemmed from his own petty jealousy and being raised as a snob about others' breeding.

"You know now breeding has nothing to do with who deserves anything... I suppose I could have been less harsh on you over the years, it might not have culminated as bad...I'm sorry for being the chosen one too...it was a lot of extra pain to take and it made me push people away..." Harry trailed off, feeling bad if he had been too smart for certain times anyhow.

"I'm sorry for always adding to the pain... I never knew." Malfoy said as some sandwiches arrived for them.

As they ate they continued bringing up issues and apologizing, eventually coming to the decision they could get along enough to room together. That night after Malfoy finished work he arrived at Harry's doorstep with one magic suitcase, much like Hermione's enchanted bag that was so deep it took a whole arm to find something.  
>Draco would have to get used to the drab gray walls and plain black cotton couch. The kitchen was redwood cabinetry with 'silver' tarnished handles. This was nice but clashed greatly with the dingy gray counters, just a dark plywood material sturdy enough for some young people.<p>

Malfoy ventured down the hall and sighed seeing that the gray paint conitinued in the back walls, but though his room was smaller it had a decent closet with white shutter doors and a ceiling fan. He immediately set up his room, his bed under the window and everything else against the walls. He hung his movie posters happily. Living among muggles had turned Malfoy into a movie buff. Later Harry came in to see if he needed help and offered him dinner, Harry had cooked simple cheeseburgers and grilled veggie salad.

"Thanks Potter, this looks great.." Draco said before digging in. Harry ate as well but was surprised when Malfoy got dressed up and left directly after dinner.

A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. More to come quickly...maybe even same day... I'm not feeling as rusty as I thought.


	2. Chapter 2:Fucking Hell

A/N& Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Today was a good day off for this. Being yelled at makes tuning out easier. Ha. Seriously though this is where it gets NSFW ASAP...just warning you kids, get out. LEMON AHEAD.

Days After Chapter 2; Fucking Hell

Draco left directly after dinner all dressed up. Draco was often one to be well dressed but he was outdoing himself tonight and he knew it. He showed up to his favorite night club in his slickest green suit and black dress shirt with just a few buttons undone at the top. His blond hair slicked back with a few strands falling on his face to give him a smolder. He went up and leaned on the glimmering bar, it just so happened the bartender was cute too. For a bar full of guys only a few stood out to him. But his rule was always to find them while they were off the dance floor and to get them just drunk enough they could black out after sex.

Then there he was and he was beautiful. Malfoy spotted him across the room and couldn't help himself. He sent a drink to a mousy brunette man with biceps and abs for days. He looked like a swimmer and a bit like someone Malfoy would never fully admit he liked, especially to himself. The man walked over and touched Malfoy's side.

"Thanks for the martini...I'm Arron." He introduced himself, american accent. This caused Malfoy to cringe a bit but he smirked.

"Draco, nice to meet you...Care to sit over here with me instead of your friends?" He offered as his own martini arrived.

"Wow...nice name.. alright...you look very nice, though overdressed." Arron commented as he sat. His own clothes presently being tight jeans and a V-neck t-shirt with a nice watch. Arron's green eyes glittered as the lights on the bar changed. Malfoy smiled softly and took his hand.

"You look wonderful as you are...I think you look like a model. And I don't say that very often. Arron is a sweet name for someone so handsome."

"Draco... I have a boyfriend back home..." Arron admitted.

"And if he loves you why isn't here?" Malfoy retorted to weaken this man's defense.

Arron tried to say something but shut his mouth and kissed Draco roughly, gripping his collars and pushing against him. Malfoy had been there a while and by now Harry was in bed at this point. Malfoy lead Arron to his new place and they landed on the couch, making out and groaning as they grew excited. After a few minutes Arron stopped him. "You live here? It doesn't match you at all." Arron managed before their lips crashed again.

After that Malfoy lifted him and carried him to the new bedroom and laid him down before stripping nude then helping the other. From there it got loud, and lasted longer than expected. Draco had this young man crying out and begging for more, shaking the bed so much that the head board hit the wall repeatedly, it was even the same wall they shared or anything but all this noise woke Harry from a dead sleep and even got him turned on a bit.

Harry hated that Draco was getting it on in there for some reason, his mind reeling as he listened to Draco and the stranger fucking in the next room, which had his hand slowly moving to his cock to rub one out try to get back to sleep. It was strange to Harry because he was straight, or so he thought...though he had never thought of Draco as gay something about this was getting to him and he couldn't get off now. So Harry had no reason to go back to sleep now, not that he could have. Harry decided on getting on his computer and checking his e-mails for now. When the other two men finally stopped humping like bunnies Harry managed to get back to sleep and wake up in time to be late to work again.

After another day of boring tasks and dealing with complaints Harry returned. Malfoy was just sitting there a bit bored. Harry grumbled and went to take a nap. When he woke up dinner was cooked and the rest of the flat was clean.

"Sorry about lastnight..." Malfoy whispered as Harry pushed past him in the hall.

"Are you going out again?" Harry asked angrily.

"Well hell am I not allowed to? You can come with but it's a gay bar... happy? I'm gay and now you have something to tell Granger..." Malfoy hissed.

"I won't tell her...I just hate that you couldn't even warn me that you'd be back late and so loud everyone on the street could hear." Harry yelled now pissed that he got woken up. Malfoy started laughing at Harry's angry face, and Harry had also gotten hard in yelling at him which told Draco what he had heard from Harry's room last night. Draco stepped towards himand pinned him to the wall.

"What the fucking hell Malfoy?" Harry screamed in shock. Draco quickly kissed Harry's neck before quieting his lips. Harry struggled but soon found this new feeling actually comforting to the pain of the last few days and he mistakenly let out a moan which drew a toothy smirk from the former Slytherin now holding him tightly. Harry only struggled to surprise the blond by returning the embrace. At feeling this Draco stopped kissing him and let him breathe.

"Holy hell, what are you doing to me..." Harry panted as he couldn't even fight how nice this felt.

"Whatever you want Harry."

Harry melted when he actually used his name and started kissing his neck sweetly as Draco pulled his pants and boxers away quickly before pulling away his shirt too. Draco had Harry completely naked in minutes and kissed down his body teasingly. Harry moaned and quickly pulled at Draco's tank top and pants, leaving him to drop his own boxers. Harry panted as Malfoy rubbed his side and guided him to his bed, thinking at least give him small comforts.

Draco kissed Harry roughly and tugged at his hair then pushed him on the bed and dropped his underwear to show Harry his fully hard length. Draco on some level knew Harry was a virgin but still tore into him roughly, kissing away screams and tears of pain. Soon Harry was gripping the blond frantically and whimpering as he was pounded into more and more like meat. Draco was nice enough to keep kissing Harry and rub his body softly as he kept at it. Harry despite the abuse was still crying out happily and squirming. It was strange and painful but he couldn't stop it now. He was lost in the moment now and letting the blond ravage him. Not that it was bad...it felt quite good for something completely new.

Harry felt himself losing his grip as he climaxed quickly and screamed in pleasure at pain. "Fucking Hell!" Harry exclaimed as he kept going longer than he could before. Draco soon slowed and cuddled Harry, having given his seed to the sweet pucker of the brunette.

"Sorry for being rough, but prep doesn't help much with me." The blond said softly before sleeping around the boy who lived.

A/N: Awesome lemony goodness for you all. R&R 


End file.
